Acuerdo entre parejas
by MakiMinnion
Summary: "Hay que tenerlo" sugiere ella. "No" fue su corta respuesta. "¡Pero hasta pensé en un nombre!¡Somos una pareja, deberíamos dar este paso juntos!" Exclamó. "Sasha..un no es un NO". [AU Drabble][Male! Ymir]


**¡Nuevo Drabble!, Amooo el Male!Ymir x Sasha, no se..es mi placer culposo, y se me vino a la mente una escena tan «Woo» como está. La pareja de Ymir x Sasha en realidad no me gusta, ya que no amo el Yuri, pero como hetero lo súper amooo, es como que el fandom DE VERDAD necesita cosas innovadoras o no se~ para que se olviden por un momento ell dolor de la trama de AOT... whatever...Los dejo~**

Diccionario previo:

 _nej (sueco): No_

Vad? (sueco): ¿Que?

 **DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE HAJIME ISAYAMA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO.**

* * *

 **Acuerdo entre parejas**

 **Drabble By Takeshi Maki**

 **.**

 **.**

—Ya dije que no—sentenció con tal tono de indiferencia que aseguraba tener una rastro de intimidación, cosa que no resulta en su interlocutora, que infló aún más sus mofletes en un tono infantil.

—¡No es justo, Ym!—farfulló la castaña, dando un brinquito de niña pequeña.—Esto es un paso importante para nosotros, debemos tenerlo.

—Exageras.

—¡¿Exagero?!

Él asiente sin darse lujos a rodeos: —.Si, exageras.

La castaña de coleta alta abrió sus ojos cuanto pudo ante lo dicho por su novio.

—¡E-eres cruel!¡Tenemos que tenerlo!

— _Nej_.—negó en su propio idioma, algo cansado por los chillidos de Sasha.—Aun no estoy listo para esto, es mucho responsabilidad...-aumentó justificación ante la mirada apenada de Blouse.—..y me da flojera.

—¡Ymir _Dominick_ , te escuché!—gritó la chica, ensordeciendo sus oídos.—¿Como puedes ser tan egoísta?

Antes de abrir su boca, su vecina, Petra, había salido del edificio con su esposo Auruo para sacar a su bebé a dar un paseo en su coche. Oh, perfecto... ahora la pareja _Bossard-Ral_ habían escuchado todo, y podía jurar que no sólo ellos.

Bah, a Ymir le importaba una mierda pero no gustaba de andar en boca de los vecinos. Miró a su pareja, ésta seguía incrustándole con sus ojos cafés.

—Hay que tenerlo.—sugirió ella con más compostura

—No.—fue su seca respuesta nuevamente.

—¡Pero ya he pensando en un nombre!

El nórdico palideció pero su mirada estoica opacaba todo.

—Sasha..un «no» es eso, un puto « _ **No».**_ ¿Entiendes?—habló algo harto.

—Pero..¡Estara tan solo!—se aferró al abrigo del moreno.

—¿y?—se encogió de hombros.—Daselo a Connie o a Marco, pero conmigo no cuentes.

La escocesa sintió que su plan falló y se mordió el interior de su mejilla.

—Es que...

—Fin de la discusión.—se volteó hacia la puerta principal del edificio, no quería toparse con más vecinos chismosos. La mano de Sasha en la manga de su abrigo lo hizo detenerse. El sueco gira los ojos.

—¿ _Vad_?

—Se supone que tu eres mi novio y deberías apoyarme en lo que nos proponemos como pareja.—le habló con extraña seriedad muy raro en ella.—a-ademas esto podría ser un preludio para...—las mejillas de la joven se colorearon de rosa.—p-para..y-ya sabes...¿algún proyecto que tengamos a futuro?...—habló en voz bajita y apenas entrando al mutismo, con sus mofletes rojos. Ymir casi se atraganta con su propia saliva.

" _Ymir Oxenstierna, no cedas_."—le abofeteó su orgullo.

Respiro hondo. Puta madre, unas niñas estaban viendo todo tras una maceta y unas viejas los veían por una ventana.

— _Sasha Vanessa Blouse._..—masculló entre dientes. Las gotas de lluvia parecían atentas a lo que diría .—Trae a ese condenado gato al departamento y callate la boca, ¿okey?.

La chica soltó un gritillo de felicidad, beso la mejilla del sueco y levantó al minino motivo de la discusión de su cajita donde la pareja lo encontró en la puerta del edificio.

—No te arrepentirás, _Honey_ ~—le abrazó y enseñó al gatito de tierna mirada.—Vamos _Junior_ ~, _mamá_ te presentará tu nuevo hogar.

El pequeño gato maulló contento. Mucha leche y comida le esperaba en esa calida casa..Oh, y también un _papá_ al cual podía hacerle la vida imposible pero llena de cariño felino.

Si no lo mataba, era por Sasha.

 **The end 😺**

* * *

 **Si taaan soloo hubieran más imágenes de Nyo!Ymiiiir~, quiero que el fandom se relaje con los fics «¿WTF?» que hago, osea por que yo soy una de las pocas que pongo a Ymir Heterosexual, cualquiera la shippea con Historia...pero amoo a Male!Ymir x Fem!Sasha, ojo: es mi raro placer culposo, mi OTP es JeanSasha y BeruYumi, y mis raras OT3 son el Berth x Ymir x Male!Sasha/ Male!Ymir x Fem!Jean x Male!Sasha, Male!Sasha x Fem!Berth x Male!Ymir y Jean x Sasha x Male;Ymir..por cierto, si quieren leer más de la rara pareja, está el one shot «Little push»..hehhe~ . Saludos a Mega ayu y a todos. Hehe es que amooo culposamente el Male!Ymir x Sasha, si lo ponen bien, se darán cuenta de que Sasha es toda risueña e Ymir con su cara de «Todo me vale una mierda »...well~ quedan bien..sólo digo. No me odien los fans del YumiKuri, BeruYumi, JeanSasha, Springles...bla, bla, bla... sigoo diciendo que mis OTP's son El BeruYumi y el JeanSasha!**

 **Saludos y ciao~**

 **Atte: Takeshi Maki**

P.D: se que Sasha se apellida «Braus» pero vi en la Wiki que es«Blouse» lo que incluso suena más británico y por eso es Escocia...lo que sea..aún los datos de las nacionalidades no son confirmadas pero meh..YOLO. , bye.


End file.
